Sonic Generations
Sonic Generations (ソニック ジェネレーションズ Sonikku jenerēshonzu?) is a platformer video game for Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Nintendo 3DS and PC. The game was made and released to celebrate the twentieth anniversary of the Sonic the Hedgehog series. The Japanese version has different subtitles: White Time and Space (白の時空 Shiro no Jikū?) for the home consoles, and Blue Adventures (青の冒険 Ao no Bōken?) for the 3DS version. All versions of this game can be played in 3D, but a 3DTV as well as a pair of 3D glasses are required for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 versions, being the first game of the franchise to be played in 3D. It uses stereoscopic 3D with the involvement of a pair of screens in one. Gameplay The game features levels derived from twenty years of Sonic history, ranging from the Classic era, through the Dreamcast era, to the Modern era. There is a level taken from each mainstream Sonic game to represent the different times. Each level can be played with either Classic Sonic or Modern Sonic, each taking their own routes throughout the level. Classic Sonic's levels are strictly two-dimensional side-scrolling stages, using classic moves like the Spin Attack and the Spin Dash. Modern Sonic's levels, on the other hand, carry on the current modern 2D/3D gameplay of recent titles such as Sonic Unleashed and Sonic Colors, featuring the Homing Attack, Freestyle Tricks, a Drift, the Stomp, the Light Speed Dash, and the Boost. Red Star Rings return in the console version. Five can be found in each Act, and collecting them unlocks extras such as music, art, and movies. The hub world starts out at White Space, but opens up more as the Sonics pass through more levels. The Hub worlds are only playable in 2D, so they are not free roam like they were in Unleashed. One character is rescued in each stage. Characters rescued will stand outside the entrance to the stage, and they can be talked to. Also, there is an area above the entrance to the main stages where the player can access Challenge Acts and rival battles. Bosses are accessed through special areas known as "Boss Gates", found at the end of each era. The handheld version, unlike the console version, makes the Modern Sonic gameplay similar to Sonic Rush, while also featuring Special Stages based on Sonic Heroes. Some bosses are played as Classic Sonic, and some are played as Modern Sonic. Act 1 is played as Classic Sonic and Act 2 is played as Modern Sonic, and there are ten missions per level. Artworks 'Renders 3D' Sonic_Bios.png|Sonic the Hedgehog (Modern) Classic_Sonic_Bio.png|Sonic the Hedgehog (Classic) Tails_Bios.png|Miles "Tails" Prower (Modern) Classic_Tails_Bio.png|Miles "Tails" Prower (Classic) Knuckles_Bios.png|Knuckles the Echidna Amy_Bios.png|Amy Rose Cream_&_Cheese_Bios.png|Cream the Rabbit Shadow_Bios.png|Shadow the Hedgehog Rouge_Bios.png|Rouge the Bat Espio_Bios.png|Espio the Chameleon Charmy_Bios.png|Charmy Bee Vector_Bios.png|Vector the Crocodile Blaze_Bios.png|Blaze the Cat Silver_Bios.png|Silver the Hedgehog Characters 'Playable Characters' *Sonic the Hedgehog (Classic and Modern) *Super Sonic (Classic and Modern) 'Allies' *Miles "Tails" Prower (Classic and Modern) *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Rouge the Bat *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Vector the Crocodile *Blaze the Cat 'Bosses and Rivals' *Shadow the Hedgehog *Silver the Hedgehog *Metal Sonic (Classic) *Death Egg Robot *Perfect Chaos *Egg Dragoon *Dr. Eggman (Classic and Modern) *Time Eater Levels Worlds *Green Hill *Chemical Plant *Sky Sanctuary *Speed Highway *City Escape *Seaside Hill *Crisis City *Rooftop Run *Planet Wisp Unused Voices Sonic Generations/Unused Voices Videos Voice Cast *'Roger Craig Smith' as Sonic the Hedgehog (Modern) *'Kate Higgins' as Miles "Tails" Prower (Classic and Modern) *'Travis Willingham' as Knuckles the Echidna *'Cindy Robinson' as Amy Rose *'Michelle Ruff' as Cream the Rabbit *'Kirk Thornton' as Shadow the Hedgehog *'Karen Strassman' as Rouge the Bat *'Tory Baker' as Espio the Chameleon *'Colleen Villard' as Charmy Bee *'Keith Silverstein' as Vector the Crcocodile *'Laura Bailey' as Blaze the Cat and Omochao *'Quinton Flynn' as Silver the Hedgehog *'Mike Pollock' as Dr. Eggman (Classic and Modern) Voice Sounds Sonic Generations/Voice Sounds Category:SEGA Category:Sega Category:SEGA Games Category:Sega Games Category:Sonic Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Xbox 360 Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:PlayStation 3 Category:PlayStation 3 Games